


GudaGuda fuckfest

by Liberykiller



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futa/Futa, Futanari, Incest, M/M, Male/Male, Yaoi, Yuri, futa/male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberykiller/pseuds/Liberykiller
Summary: The whole GudaGuda crew is gonna fuck, wherever and whenever they want.Tags are for all pairings I plan to add
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Oda Nobunaga | Archer, Oda Nobukatsu/Oda Nobunaga | Archer, Oda Nobunaga | Archer/Okita Souji | Sakura Saber, oda kippoushi/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 8





	GudaGuda fuckfest

Nobu woke up pretty normally that day, her buster shirt everybody calls lame was still cool despite what they said, her hat was as iconic and magnificent as ever, her rock hard cock and full balls were as refined as always, truly this was a GudaGuda day.  
Nobu didn’t really think much about what to do, she looked down in bed, seeing her morning wood, she gave her long shaft a few strokes, cradling her baseball sized balls with her free hand, her cock was surprisingly long this morning, moving it about she has an idea and licks her own cock head, before slowly sucking it down, fellating her own demon king cock till she feels the familiar call to cum, her massive balls tightening as she fills her own throat with seed, the virile sperm filling her stomach till she falls back with a satisfied sigh, still rock hard, balls churning and generating more cum. She’ll need to find someone else to help! She slips her underwear on, appreciating the sizable bulge she leaves as she packs herself in, and pulls on her usual military style outfit before setting off.

“Dear Sister!” Nobunaga hears a familiar voice cry, not too shocking this one would be the first. It was was her brother, Nobukatsu, a tall lanky man, her younger despite how it looked, in many ways he held all her greatest features, so she didn’t mind seeing him, though he was a bit… submissive for her liking. When he wasn’t plotting something strange for ostensibly her sake, at least.

“Nobukatsu, perfect timing!” Nobu yells, pushing her brother to the wall as he comes close  
“W—w-what do you need dear sister?” Nobukatsu’s face turns bright red, Nobu could clearly see him imagining things, probably not what she had in store though.  
“Your sister needs some… relief, my dear brother~” as she says that, Nobu drifts a hand down his body, rubbing his crotch, noticing a growing bulge in his pants  
“D-Dear sister…” he moans out, as Nobu undoes his pants, freeing her little brother’s cock, shocked at it’s… stature. It was barely three inches long erect, his balls barely the size of raisins.

“Nooobuuukaaaaatsuuuuu…” She grumbles, angry at the boy for his shameful display, a man of the Oda shouldn’t be this pathetic  
“I-I’m sorry sister…” he whimpers, his tiny cock twitching  
“Then why don’t I show you what you should be packing” she responds, an evil smirk across her face, Nobukatsu looking on in surprise as Nobu undoes her pants, pulling out her python, even flaccid she made him look like a tic-tac, her meat coming out at an impressive 20 inches like this, not even erect.

On seeing his dear sister’s massive cock, Nobukatsu shakes and seems to pass out for a moment, held up only by his sister’s holding him against the wall, before she notices a change down below. Somehow, she didn’t know how, his cock was growing, and growing the baby dick was turning into a real stallion before her eyes, stopping only once it measured a rough 23 inches, as if trying to one up his dear sister’s, his balls now huge, softball sized cum factories.

Looking up at her brother’s face, he was as red as ever, she’d never seen anything like this before, she pulled him back to her room, shoving him into her bed.  
“My dear brother~” Nobu’s voice was full of honey now “let your sister show you what it means to be a man of the Oda clan~” saying that she knelt down, grabbing her brother’s huge cock, eliciting a whimper from him as she starts slowly stroking it, using her other hand to fondle his great balls Before bringing it to his shaft, using both hands to pump his manhood.  
“Dear sister…” Nobukatsu moans, his greatest of dreams coming true right in front of him  
“Come on, Nobukatsu, let’s show you a good time~” Nobunaga says, licking her brother’s mast as she strokes it, before sucking on her middle finger of her off hand and pressing it against her brother’s butthole, teasing his entrance before slowing pushing her finger in, prompting even louder moans from her brother as she starts to finger his ass, gaining speed with either hand as she licks and kisses his sizable cock, not ignoring it twitching more once her finger went into him as she does.  
“D-dear sister… I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum…!” Nobukatsu yells, attempting to press his legs together but finding himself held wide open by her  
Nobu merely looks up at him, suddenly squeezing the base of his cock with a vice grip, cutting off his cum and leaving him on the edge as her finger tickles his prostate a little longer before slowly pulling it out of him and standing up  
“Now Nobukatsu… boy… You didn’t think you’d get away without satisfying me first, did you?” Nobu glares down t him, her cock growing and growing as blood rushes to it, somehow dwarfing her brother again by the end, reaching a massive 37 inches or so as she moves over to him, stroking herself as she takes her position, ready to penetrate her foolish brother’s ass.  
“Dear sister… n-no…” is all he can muster before she pushes into him, spreading his butt wider than he thought possible, until her massive head was in, leaving Nobukatsu feeling fuller than he’s ever felt.  
“… Oh, almost forgot” Nobu mutters, reaching into her discarded pants, retrieving a sizable condom “Can’t have you making a mess of my bed, can we?” She says, applying the condom to ‘katsu’s Rod, snugly fitting over it before stroking him a little more.  
Preparations all finished, Nobu wastes no time, she pushes into her brother’s ass, not letting him get too used to the idea, slowly pushing more and more into him with each thrust until she’s balls deep into him, Pulling back her hips to slap them together a couple more times, her massive cum tanks giving him more than a light slap as she does.  
Eventually Nobu picks up her pace, roughly fucking her loyal brother, holding him by the hips as she made him nothing more than her concubine, his massive cock just bouncing along with her slamming into him, somehow seeming even more pitiful than his previous, microscopic member as it did.  
“D-dear sister, I-“ He starts “cum.” She commanded him, giving him no time to speak as he does exactly what she commands, his huge balls emptying into the rubber, leaving an expanding balloon of cum on the end of his cock as he feels his dear sister slam heavily into him again, and let out her own demon king seed, filling his ass more and more and more, he swears he can feel it traveling up his guts as he sees his stomach bulge out from the amount he’s filled with, leaving a balloon of a stomach rivaling the one still hanging off his shaft before she finally stops and pulls out, presenting herself to his mouth, allowing him to suckle and lick her cock clean before she leaves him laying there to dress herself again, forgoing underwear this time, just allowing her cock to run down her pant leg, leaving it’s hugely visible bulge for all to see.  
“Now my brother, Nobukatsu.” She says to him, her voice metering between the deep scary voice of her demon king self and her squeaky wacky self “If you leave a mess on that bed of any kind, I expect you to empty that snack you’ve gone and prepared yourself before I get back later” she says, guesturing to the condom he had forgotten, not even waiting for a response before she leaves him, seemingly looking for her next target.

**Author's Note:**

> Up next… Nobu was fun but I wanna go ahead and go to Kippoushi next, so it’s Kippoushi and Gudao for chapter 2. Thanks for reading, those who did, this is more tame (a bit) than the last one I posted, it’s probably more my normal strike zone for what I wanna do


End file.
